


Go Forward and Do Not Stray

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [25]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antivan Crows, Assassins, Canon Divergent, F/M, Post-Blight, TW: Blood, tw: fatal wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Zevran and Tabris have come to Ostwick to find help in his quest to truly free himself from the Antivan Crows. But just as they arrive at the meeting place, they're ambushed.





	Go Forward and Do Not Stray

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 25
> 
> More Tabris and Zevran! I'm really going to have to write more of their adventures dealing with the Crows because I love how intense and dramatic every single thing can be with it.

Tabris’s hands shake as she knots the bandage, her hands sticky with blood. “Zevran, what do we do?” she whispers, looking around the room with wild eyes. She and Zevran had come to Ostwick to find a friend of his, but when they arrived at the meeting place they’d been ambushed by Crows. One of them had managed to put a knife in his belly before dying.

Zevran gulps for air, putting his own hands over hers. “You...get help,” he says through clenched teeth. “Of...course.”

* * *

 

“Where?”

He points weakly toward a door. “All the way down…” he gasps. “Downstairs. Medica. Traps.”

“ _Tesoro_ ,” she says in a shaking voice. “I can carry you.”

He shakes his head quickly. “At door...two steps...left. One back. Hear...a...click. Go forward.”

“Once I hear the click I just go straight forward?” she clarifies.

He nods slowly. “Many doors, labeled the same...Follow green. Do not stray,  _amora_.”

Tabris nods, trying not to panic, and presses her forehead to his. “Don’t you dare die before I get back,  _tesoro_ ,” she whispers.

“Wouldn’t...dare,” he promises with a wan smile.

She kisses him quickly before pulling away and running down the hall as fast as she can. The entire hall is brightly light with glowstones, each door bearing a simple brass sign declaring itself part of the Medica, but it’s strangely quiet. Tabris ignores them all, racing for the door at the end that leads her down an ancient stone circular stairwell. It nearly makes her dizzy going round and round as she descends into the chill darkness, but she refuses to stop until she actually slams into the door.

“Two steps left,” she whispers raggedly, swinging the door open. “One back.”

She does as he instructed, and hears the click of traps being disabled. This seems too easy, she thinks, following the straight green tiles through a complicated pattern of many shades of blue. Finally, she reaches another door and realizes Zevran didn’t give her any instruction after that, so she just pushes it open.

An old, pretty blonde elf woman looks up from her desk, an irritated frown on her face. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“Help,” she says simply. “Zevran, he’s-”

“Damn him to the void,” she mutters, putting down her pen and moving to pick up a leather satchel. “I suppose he’s downstairs then? Are you the woman he mentioned? Kallian?”

Tabris nods dumbly.  _Who is this woman?_  “Are you-?”

“I’m coming,” she assures her, pulling on a glowstone’s hook as she nears the door. Behind her, Tabris hears a series of clicks and gears grinding as more traps are disabled.

“He’s been stabbed!” Tabris gets out, finally able to form a sentence through her shock.

“I’m not surprised,” the woman says simply. “Come along, let’s go see to him.” 

Tabris follows dumbly, trying to remember Zevran telling her anything about the woman they had come to see. 

“I do hate when he just shows up,” she sighs, leading Tabris back into the hall. “He always brings a whole murder with him.”


End file.
